


【授权翻译】冬之骨

by Pukirice



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukirice/pseuds/Pukirice
Summary: 盔弓不逆
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】冬之骨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Life_giver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_giver/gifts).



**冬之骨**

原作者 Life_giver

他永远不会成为埃尔达，但他如埃尔达一般理解着这片大地。这片思绪掠过贝烈格的心间，他正坐着用一块锋利的燧石削着箭杆，看着正在设下捕兔陷阱的同伴。在他看着工作着的他的片刻间，贝烈格惊奇于图林多么快就已经长大成人。人类对于贝烈格来说是奇特的生物；他们比田野中的庄稼长得还要快，每过一个季节，他们的生命就消逝一点。图林依照贝烈格习惯，没有留胡子。在他们狩猎时，他把他的黑色发辫扎在耳后，他很好地融入进了这里的大家庭中。

但他曾经撞见图林审视着镜子中自己的脸，手里拿着剃须刀，刮掉过去几年中一直在顽固生长着的胡子。就好像他在与镜子中的影像和他已经离开的过去做着斗争。这两者都在争夺统治，但两者都不会成为赢家。贝烈格无意于把这件事告诉他。他既非精灵，也非人类，而是在这两个世界间徘徊，他是孑然一身的被放逐之人。

他们谈了许多，在与世隔绝，只有彼此作伴的深林中。但他们从不讨论孤独，两人对它都有自己的理解。当图林走近时，贝烈格把目光投回工作。他散发着森林，青苔和茁壮生长之物，以及他指甲间泥土的气味。图林在贝烈格身边，他自己伐倒的树桩上坐下，递给贝烈格他的盛满了甘甜烈酒的角杯。

“感觉要下雨了。”图林说道，从贝烈格手中拿过箭，好让他喝酒。然后图林旋即接手这项工作，开始娴熟地削箭。图林送给贝烈格的第一件礼物是一支做工精良的箭，箭头缀着黑曜石。那是他亲手做的，就在贝烈格带他离开养父的厅堂，来到这里成为一个猎手的不久之后。那也是贝烈格唯一一支从未使用过的箭。

“这片森林中的时间流逝得真是奇怪。”图林低声呢喃道，接回了角杯并深饮一口。他放下杯子时，嘴边已染上了红色的酒渍。

“就好像时间在此是静止的，但在别的时候，又好像时间在飞速流逝。”

贝烈格明白他所说的。时间对于他的亲族来说是停滞的，尤其是在这片森林的荫蔽下。他们生活在宁静而绿意盎然的世界中，在那里树木在晚间互相低语，星辰在他们的头顶运行着。然而，图林一直走在凡人的必死之路上，每日都在随着时间流逝迅速地改变着。

他看了图林一段时间，他形态匀称的双手抚过黑曜石，使之闪闪发光。当他把箭递还给贝烈格时，它的尖头已经完美地成形。当贝烈格把戴着护手的拇指按在箭尖上时，血涌了上来。图林皱起了眉头，拉住了贝烈格的手腕。这个举动使贝烈格感到吃惊，他们虽然结伴而行，但他们很少触碰彼此，更不用说扣住对方的手臂。

“你和我如此不同，”图林低声说，转过贝烈格的手，看向他的手心。血顺着他的手腕滑落，但他们都没有动手去擦拭。“我太常注意到这一点了，而这从来都不轻松。”他的话很短，就和平常一样，但充满了深意。他们纵使并肩而坐也处在两个不同的世界当中，而且没有任何事能改变这一点。

“但至少我们一样流血。”图林最终说道，放下了贝烈格的手腕，抬头看向天空。开始下雨了。

==================================================================

贝烈格为自己建造的木屋陈设不多，他在图林前来居住后为他盖了一张不大的床。图林看着床边蜡烛的影子在小屋的屋顶摇曳。屋外，森林中充满了声音，捕猎中的动物，吹过林间的风，小雨拍打在屋顶的滴答声。他无法想象住在别处会是什么样子。他是不知安分的生物，但这片森林平息了他的躁动，让他能静坐而后聆听。贝烈格引起了他的注意力。他看向背对着他，侧身睡在房间另一边的朋友。在贝烈格床的上方，安置着一副壮丽的鹿角。

“永远不要向森林索取她不愿给予你的东西。”贝烈格低声呢喃道，轻抚着已经倒下的麋鹿的后颈。图林点了点头，安静地观察着导师的动作。他努力模仿着他，但他始终无法像贝烈格那样安静地行走，也不能像他那样保持优雅。可以肯定的是，他从未因耳濡目染而和贝烈格相当。

“也许我们应该把它留在这里，给那些在营地边徘徊的狼群。”贝烈格被图林迅速环顾四周，试图听见捕食者的声音的样子逗笑了。他那时还是一个孩子，会因为晚间的狼嚎声而在毛毯下缩成一团。他的亲族会捕猎狼群，在它们偷袭家畜前清除掉它们。但贝烈格不会去干涉它们。他尊重所有生物，捕食者和猎物一视同仁。

“但我觉得吃些熏肉对你有好处。”想到肉，图林的肚子不由自主地发出了咕声。贝烈格的笑容更深了。他已经逐渐习惯了贝烈格在巡逻和狩猎时做的便餐，但面包、浆果和鱼肉很快就腻味了。“我们会将这只美丽的野兽物尽其用，纪念自然的馈赠。我会给你做一把骨柄刀，而且我想你会需要过冬的新靴子的。”

他还戴着贝烈格送给他的项链，由那匹鹿的皮革与骨制成。他把项链从胸口拿起，看着烛光透过白骨闪烁。贝烈格用他的一把刨刀将它雕成了头盔的形状。他合上手，攥紧了它。

因为早些时候在壁炉中燃烧的火，房间里暖和得令人不舒服。图林小心地离开床，尽可能不发出任何声音。他吹灭了贝烈格床边的蜡烛，站在那儿看着他片刻。他的皮肤在床边小窗流洒而下的微弱月光中显得不似凡尘之物，几乎是在发着冷光，就好像他的肌肤是由星光织就。他的银发间蕴藏着月光。图林皱起眉头，在贝烈格在睡梦中轻叹时走开了。

屋外，雨后的空气清凉舒爽，他深吸了一口泥土和森林潮湿的芳香，高兴于有空间让自己的思绪徜徉。他一度顺着河流漫步。

梭隆努米座（金鹰座）在他的头顶闪耀，他尝试着像贝烈格教他的那样把星辰连接起来。

“看出它们和鹰多么相像了么？”贝烈格低声说，闭上一只眼睛，用手指在图林的面前扫过天空中舒展着的星辰。“这里是翅膀。”

“对我来说它更像是一支箭。”图林抬着头，沉思地说。他听到贝烈格在他身边发出一丝笑声，但他的目光依旧紧盯着星辰，努力将它们拼凑出鹰的形状。“它们看起来就像是你的弓箭。”他补充道，当他转过头时，贝烈格正看着他，嘴角含着愉快的微笑。在河畔坐着的他低下头，双手垂在屈起的膝盖间。

“你觉得你的神明知道我们么？”他说得过于急切激动，当他意识到自己已经把想法大声说出来时，他的脸红了。但既然言已出口，他发现自己从未如此想知道这个问题的答案。他已经度过了许多个不眠之夜，在那些夜里他挣扎着想要找到他这奇异生活的意义。有时他想要离开自己的皮囊，因为他感到自己这样是错误而扭曲的。又有些时候，他想要隐匿进森林之中，弄清他自己到底是谁。也许只有当他流落荒野时，他内心的风暴才会平静。他可以离开辛葛的宫殿，但他无法逃离他本身。

“你说是瓦尔妲造就了它们，”他继续说道，在贝烈格保持沉默时，用手拂过点缀着天鹅绒般夜空的星辰。“但那是她为了你们而造的。”星辰的光辉似乎为披散在贝烈格后背的繁复发辫所捕获，他感到他的身躯因这份美丽而温暖。“人类永远只是你们的神明的屋中过客。”

贝烈格深林般的眼睛端详着图林，而后他轻柔地笑了。当他摇头的时候，他扎进辫子里的些许树叶和鲜花散了开来，洒落在他们靴子的周围。如果贝烈格是一棵树的话，图林几乎可以肯定他会在林地中扎根，在那里，在绿色的植物间欢心生长。

“我们都是维拉家中的客人，图伦拔。”在他看向图林时，他的拇指和食指拂过自己的下唇，图林的目光紧随着他指间优雅的动作。近来，随着他的身躯成长为成年男子，他注意到了许多事。他迫使自己将视线移开。

“这份美丽是为了所有在阿尔达行走的生物而造。”贝烈格继续说道，“如果不是这样，伊露维塔不会将美置于人类灵魂之中。”即便他因贝烈格的话感到温暖，图林还是止不住去想他们是如此地不相称。贝烈格有如魔法，拨动着他的心弦。

他的情愫是亵渎的，不应产生的，就像脱靶的箭矢。贝烈格从未回答过他的神明是否注意到过人类这类生物，他知道这是为什么。他在维拉的眼中无足轻重。祂们不是他的神。他的父亲追随埃尔达的步伐，但他永远不会成为其中的一员，而他也将这同样惨淡的命运传给了他的儿子。瓦尔妲将光芒置于黑暗的天空，为她的子民编织星辰。她从未低下头来，思付人类的命运。贝烈格的眼神也总是越过他，看向广袤的土地。

一阵声响从他身边的漆黑树丛中传来，他停下脚步，伸手去拿他藏在靴子里的匕首。他把弓和剑都留在了木屋里，因为他本来只是想散会步。在他意识到之前，他已经离营地很远了。

一瞬间，风从他的耳边疾驰而过，一支黑箭射中了他身前的树。他向前冲去，飞快地穿过树丛，用它们作为掩护，就像贝烈格在巡逻时教授给他的那样。箭很难射中不断移动的目标，尤其当那个目标是埃尔达时，但图林是一个人类。一阵刺痛从他的肩胛传来，他知道自己中箭了。追赶他的人太多，他一个人应付不过来，更不用说他只有一柄匕首能用以自保。所以当听到身后众多的沉重脚步声时，他开始逃跑。

奥克有时会穿过边境，在这片森林中狩猎，但大多数时候，在它们进入多瑞亚斯的隐秘森林前就被迅速地处理了。

“用你的耳朵去看，幼鹿。”贝烈格经常这么对他说。

但今晚他的思绪遮蔽了他的感官，留他于无助。当他沿着贝烈格留下的小道从河边冲撞着离开时，他的心随着他的步伐砰砰直跳。他在这场追逐中的唯一优势就是，他对这片森林了如指掌；他知晓每一条溪流与河道，每一棵树木与幼苗。他在这里成长，和这片土地结为朋友，就如贝烈格教授的那样。奥克们似乎情绪高涨，不愿停歇地追赶着他。他有一会有些好奇它们是否知道自己是谁，是不是它们不知怎地从遥远的地方听说了他的真名，并前来追捕他。亦或这仅仅是它们的晚间运动？

随着又一只箭从他的脸边划过，他快速地计算了于他不利的条件，然后开始攀登可以带他回到水边的河堤。如果他跳进河中，他可以赌一把自己的运气，河流她会比抓获俘虏的奥克仁慈很多。当他登上河堤的顶部时，他仅用了一小会便鼓足勇气。这条河流湍急而奔流不息，如果他不能游到对岸，这肯定会置他于死地。

他已经没有时间多想了，一只肥硕的手抓住了他的后颈，迫使他转头。当他的匕首插被拧进自己的血肉时，他感到肋部撕裂的疼痛，邪恶的吐息擦过他的脸颊。他用尽最后一丝力气踹开了抓着他的奥克，从河堤的峭壁跳了下去，感到河水将自己吞没。

贝烈格一定会因为没有亲手弄死我，好惩罚我的愚蠢而后悔的。在一切归于黑暗前，他最后这么想道。

===========================================================

蓍草和蜂蜜混合在一起的、浓郁而刺鼻香味，这是他恢复意识后最先感觉到的东西。图林的身躯感觉就像是灌了铅、无法被移动的岩石，至少暂时是。连他的眼睑也万分沉重，他感觉到有一块湿润的布条盖在自己的双眼之上。这是他自己的葬礼么？他见过多瑞亚斯战死的士兵被抬上坟陵，鲜花撒在他的双手与发间，双目上盖着为曼督斯的殿堂引路的薄纱。但那里的殿堂不是为他准备的，而他的亲族也有自己的送葬亡者的风俗。他缓缓伸手，拿开了盖在眼睛上的布条，在金色光芒的照耀下眨了眨眼。太阳在敞开的门外高悬，他正躺在贝烈格的木屋中，躺在他自己的床上。

远处传来的伐木声飘进了屋中，但走下床并出去找贝烈格似乎太过困难了。疼痛在他的左半身翻腾不息，他伸手按住那里紧紧包扎的绷带。贝烈格用蓍草为他清洗了伤口，并敷上了蜂蜜，一如他曾为受伤的巡兵治疗。森林养护并治愈着那些尊敬她的人，而且她似乎对与埃尔达同行的人十分友好。他动了一下，因疼痛而龇牙皱眉，他的床一瞬间就好像是用岩石制成的。

“你的眉宇间带着不幸，图伦拔。”贝烈格的声音从门口传来，图林抬起头来，看着正午的日光为他的身形镶上金边。

“我没有死？”他嘶哑地说道，他的喉咙如焦灼般干燥。他难以相信自己活过了箭击，刀伤和从悬崖的坠落。

“就差一点。”贝烈格说道，向前走来，坐在了床边的椅子上。

图林闻到了附着在贝烈格发间的湿润苔藓和雪松的香味。这可比敷在他伤口上的药草的气味好闻多了。贝烈格伸手抚上他身侧的绷带，图林不自觉地向后缩，避开了他的手。

“别动。”贝烈格强硬的命令声让图林有些吃惊。听贝烈格说话，就好像在听森林的呢喃低语，那是风拂过树叶的声音，温柔而和蔼。他从不高声说话，除非是向动物吹哨，或是在工作时放声歌唱。

“你在生我的气。”图林低声说道，躺下一动不动地让贝烈格拆下绷带。他的血

浸黑了白色的布条，当他看到这一幕时深咽了一口气。贝烈格一言不发地把图林扶起来，好处理图林肩胛上的伤口。贝烈格的神情依旧温和，但他的嘴唇不易察觉地紧绷着，有一股炽热在他的胸中灼烧。图林从未令贝烈格如此心烦意乱，这种感觉十分不自在。

“我看到你掉下——”

“你是怎么追上我的？”当贝烈格用本不必那么大的力度把蓍草按在他的肩胛上时，图林嘶地深吸一口气。

“你还未精通如何保持安静，图伦拔。”贝烈格低声说道，抬起绿色的眼睛看向他。“事实上，你听起来就像那些追杀你的奥克一样，大摇大摆地踏过森林。”他的嘴角微微上扬，但并没有形成一个微笑。图林知道他的朋友正以他那缓和而安静的方式，无声地生着他的气。

贝烈格无声地动作了一会儿，使得图林因疼痛而深深吐息。当他结束时，他将一条干净的布片浸入床边装着冷水的广口水罐中，然后用它擦去了图林脸上的汗水，带着方才压抑的温柔。图林向他的触碰靠去，惊异于对方的双手触碰自己肌肤的感觉是多么美好。

“你会是一个很好的育儿保姆。”图林打趣道，希望看到贝烈格像平时一样微笑。但贝烈格只是站起身摇了摇头，有些生气地把用过的布条扔回水罐中。

“我所有的教诲都被你搁在一边了吗？图林，你被委托给我照顾。”贝烈格很少直呼他的名字，这令他感到一阵羞愧。

“贝烈格，我很抱歉。”他低声说道。“我生性莽撞。”

“人类的生命很脆弱。”贝烈格说道，他的语气深沉严肃，就好像他刚刚才意识到图林是多么的“人类”。他在门边站着，皱着眉头，逐渐黯淡的日光照在他的发间，将它灼成银金色。

“你必须好好守护你的生命，因为它很珍贵。”

=============================================================

他对贝烈格来说还是半大的孩子。

他已经是个男人了，他想，但所有人类对埃尔达来说都还是孩子。图林在这片大地上行走的时间和贝烈格度过的岁月相比微不足道。他对图林太过苛刻也太过保护了。他已经到了要用自己的方式闯出一条路的年纪了。贝烈格成年并成熟时，就毅然决然地背上弓箭，踏入了森林，从未回头。他知道自己的前路所在，并自信地走了下去。图林必须找到自己的前路所在，而这贝烈格爱莫能助。

图林的幼稚肯定会随着伤口的血而干结。

肯定会。

当贝烈格在林间的一处空地找到他所需的，能缓和图林的疼痛的草药时，他蹲了下来，将它们采集。他的背包里还有一点柳树皮，可以帮助图林熬过发烧。他已经仔细地清理了伤口，但奥克刺破他肩膀的肮脏箭矢还是使他感染了。在愈合后，那里会留下一条令人不快的伤疤。

“这些会是你的第一道伤疤，你要永远记住它们。”贝烈格在前一次给图林换肋部的绷带时轻声呢喃道。“它们会教会你何为耐心与谨慎。”

当他回到木屋时，图林已然熟睡，他放在床边的一小杯温热的牛奶也已经见底。他的皮肤依旧发红但不再是汗津津的了，看起来他终于退烧了。他把草药和柳树皮放在床边。在正在休息的同伴醒来之后，他会把它们捣成碎末。就目前而言，这足以抑住这些天一直咬啮着他的、挥之不去的担忧。当他看见图林跃下悬崖时，他感到自己的心随他坠落。那种感觉很怪异，就好像他随之失去了四肢之一。砍下追杀图林的奥克的脑袋并没有让他的灵魂感到安宁。

他如同了解这片森林般了解自己的灵魂（fëa），那是他的一部分。森林教给了他如何在她葱绿的怀抱中生活，以她那仁慈的馈赠为生，但从未让他准备好如何去面对这样一个人类——眉宇间带着不详，眼神中含着夏日的风暴。

==================================================================

图林佯装睡着，他把毯子推到肩膀，这样他就能看到贝烈格进入木屋时的身影。他闭上了眼睛，贝烈格走近并把一捆由亚麻绳扎着的树皮和草药放在了他的床边。当他再度睁眼时，他看到他的朋友正脱下短束衣，准备上床入眠。他的肌肤在火光下发着微光，因河水而湿漉的头发披散着，发丝缠结有如银色的波浪。在他转身铺床时，银发几乎触及腰身。

埃尔达有每日沐浴的习惯，图林也接受了这一点。他也经常和贝烈格在湖中共泳，但他们之间有一种无声的礼仪性疏远。他从未窥视过贝烈格在这里允许的微小隐私空间中更衣，他好奇这是不是卫队中的精灵约定俗称的习惯，或许这也是人类间的习惯。他仅仅知晓埃尔达的风俗，而那也只是鹦鹉学舌。

他童年时与母亲生活的记忆已经模糊了，但这似乎也是女人间的习惯。她给他的妹妹哺乳，而他在她的脚边玩耍，扮演着士兵。但那样的裸露即使在埃尔达眼中也是自然良善的。辛葛宫殿中的女性把她们的孩子抱在胸前哺乳，仅用一段丝绸遮住婴孩，再无其他。

也许这仅仅是贝烈格自己的习惯。贝烈格纤瘦但肌肉精实，宛如大理石雕，在他的身上图林看不到任何疤痕或瑕疵。他看着他，直到贝烈格躺下，盖上薄被。无论如何，刚刚的景象还是让图林心中感到躁动，他辗转反侧，面向墙壁，呼吸缭乱。他知道用什么方法可以缓解他的炽烈，但对于贝烈格来说那是一种冒犯。

他一直惊奇于贝烈格的族群为何能如此矜持，对激情如此克制。

这只是你的高烧和那愚蠢的伤口的啃噬，他自言自语道。他因为生病而不被允许下床好几天了，这让他感到浮躁。当他能再次自由地漫步时，他会更好地控制住自己的。

他没有听到贝烈格下床的声音，但一只手突然间放在了他的肩上。他转过身，看到贝烈格坐在他的床边，腿上放着捣药的臼和杵。他没有再费心去穿上上衣，头发也披散在脸边。

“不要忍着痛，”贝烈格轻声说道，嘴角如方才图林希望般，挂着温柔的微笑，“这很重要。”

“我明白了。”图林勉强地说道，他知道贝烈格已经原谅他了。他看着贝烈格将草药和些许牛奶混在一起，让他喝下。他皱着眉头喝掉了这份味道苦涩的混合物，一会儿后，他的疼痛减弱了，几乎成了遥远的回忆。他重新躺下，凝视着贝烈格，他感到自己的身躯就像喝了太多麦酒般轻飘。

“当我第一次在王宫看见你时，我以为你是森林的守护神。”他呢喃道，眼睑慢慢耷下。“就像欧洛米，准备去狩猎。”他回忆起贝烈格穿着一身绿衣，银发间戴着冬花别成的花冠的样子，笑了起来。他那时看起来不属于多瑞亚斯的洞窟宫殿，而是属于这郁郁葱葱的深林，一位真正的童话般的守护神。

或者说，他属于一个魔法般的世界。

图林那时这么想道。

他感到一只手抚上了他的额头，把头发拂开。贝烈格的手如岩石般冰凉，他在入睡前最后想到，他从未如此希望他的手抚在他的脸颊上。

===========================================================

秋天将斑驳的色斑蔓延开去，侵蚀着树木生机的绿意，森林已被染成了红色。如今，落叶与土表的其它覆盖物的腐烂发酵的味道弥漫在空气中，预示着一个严寒的冬季。蜷曲的棕色落叶落在坐在树桩上的图林的脚边，他终于痊愈，重获自由。他的腿上放着一碗贝烈格采集的浆果，那是最后一些甜红色的浆果了。他吃着浆果，指尖染上了颜色。贝烈格为他在鬓角扎好狩猎时的发辫。他感觉就像又回到了童年，坐在美丽安的膝上，吃着甜点，让她梳过头发，扎成辫子。不过现在，他还是无法不费力地把刚刚愈合的手臂举高，除非他想感到一阵钻心的疼痛。他的伤口已经愈合，皮肤上伤疤的颜色也淡去了，但他还是因为从崖边的坠落而折断了好几根肋骨。

“骨骼至少需要一个季节的时间才能完全愈合。”贝烈格告诉过他。“而且对于人类来说这只会更慢。伤口的愈合就像森林的更替，那需要耐心。”

他想，正是因为贝烈格如同森林般，才能对他如此友善且永远耐心。贝烈格热爱这片森林胜过其他的一切。

“有时，我觉得你就像埃尔达。”贝烈格笑着说，手指娴熟地梳过他的鬓角。“你从不在没扎好头发前就踏出门。”

“我被教导不这么做很不礼貌。”图林回答道，看着掌中的浆果，回忆起他童年在宫殿的时光。在儿时，他时常跟着宫殿中的女佣们，她们在喷泉边编织和嬉笑的同时教会了他许多埃尔达的风俗。他有时也会和其他孩子一同玩耍，但他总是被奚落。有一次，有孩子扯住了他的耳朵，好奇为什么他耳朵的形状如此奇怪。他因为这件事和那家伙扭打了起来。

“他阴郁又奇怪。”那些孩子说。

“他还只是个男孩。”妮儿拉丝会这么向他们道歉。他现在知道她是被安排来照顾自己的女仆。

“真是一个倔强的孩子。”美丽安会笑着说。

在他生活在多瑞亚斯的这段时间中，只有贝烈格真正获得了他的友情。而这份情谊比扎根于这片古老森林的任何树木的树根都要深。他感到贝烈格正把他的头发扎成鱼鳞的样子。

“这可是一项亲密的礼节。”贝烈格说道，他弯下腰时，呼吸离图林的耳很近。

“过去美丽安有时也会为我编发。”

“那是一项荣誉，”贝烈格回应道。“——亲人之间的，毕竟她是你的养母。”

埃尔达间满是繁琐的礼节与微妙而克制的情感表达。如果他不是在埃尔达中被抚养长大的话，他绝对会因为无法明白一句话或一个眼神中蕴含的深意而感到茫然。正因如此，他在这个世界中要比其他大多数人都要谨小慎微。他受王与王后出于慈爱的恩惠，但这也给他带来了无形的哀伤。他说着他们的语言，穿着他们的衣物，梳着他们的发辫，但他永远不会被真正接纳，因为他并不是埃尔达的一员。生活在其间就好像逆流而泳，直到永远。他还记得王宫中拘谨的舞步，更加欣慰于贝烈格在此处给予他的自由。

自他离开母亲之后，没有地方比这片森林感觉起来更像家。

“冬天马上就要到来了。”贝烈格说道。“空气已经变得凛冽起来了。”

“我能从我骨折的地方感觉到。”图林说。当他伸手触摸肩旁鱼鳞样的发辫时，他发现贝烈格把夏日最后的松叶编入了其间。他兀自微笑，感到一股奇异的感觉在胸中绽放。

“我们把它们叫做冬之骨。”贝烈格轻声说道，他的嘴唇离图林的耳廓那么的近。

========================================================

那是在一个寒冬中，贝烈格注意到了图林心中熊熊燃烧的烈火，那团炽热的蓝炎在他暗色的眸子中摇曳。他的身躯中总是有一股躁动，但现在这股躁动已经威胁着要冲出他的肩胛，伸展成翅膀的形状。贝烈格担忧，他马上就会离开，如同振翅而飞的鸟。图林如今经常独自漫游，虽然没有远离营地，但也足够让他一人独处。贝烈格则会看着他沿着冰封的河流而上的，留在深深积雪中的足印，思考着那个时刻会在何时到来。

这已经迫在眉睫，他能感觉得到，而图林也在为那一刻做着准备。

留在多瑞亚斯的隐秘森林之中从来都不是图林的命运。

“过来暖暖身子。”图林在玄关处抖掉靴子上的雪块时，贝烈格这么说道，他的手中拿着一杯酒。狂风在屋外肆虐，撞击着门的铰链，图林费了很大的劲才把它关上并插上销。贝烈格在壁炉中生起的火焰随着从墙壁的裂隙中吹来的风摇曳着。在夏日慵懒的日子中，他没有费心去修补墙壁。有时他会忘记图林对寒冷有多么敏感。图林试图掩饰自己的颤抖，但贝烈格还是注意到了。图林在火炉边的地上坐了下来，把毛皮裹在肩上，捧着贝烈格亲手做的温暖烈酒。贝烈格看着图林指间的冰霜融化，滴在他脚边的地板上。

“宫殿的信使前来传唤我了。”图林说道，双目盯着炉火。贝烈格点了点头，他已经在森林的边界瞥见了他们，那时他正在拿起刻刀。他也知道他们是为谁而来。因此他避开了他们，让图林自己和他们会面。

“辛葛王在传唤我回家。”他一字一句地说道，就好像他的话语卡在了喉咙中，令人感到不适与不习惯。

“而你也必须回去。”贝烈格回应道。“你终于痊愈的消息肯定传到了他的耳中。他肯定想确认一下我没有在这片荒野中把你害死。”贝烈格微微笑着，神情依旧如水般平静。图林抬起头来，看向他。

“你随着季节更替返回，一如折断的骨骼愈合。”贝烈格如同安慰一般，温和地轻声说道。他明白图林的踌躇，他亲身经历过王宫中存有的，对凡人那不易察觉的残酷。他自己也无法欣然接受宫殿中的矫饰与浮华。他更情愿把手埋入柔软的泥土间，沐浴在河流中，采集土地中的食物，一如在时间之初时他们所做的。他的族群属于阿尔达的土地，属于雅梵娜创造的生长之物，而不是奥力的岩石洞窟。

他举起自己的酒杯，深饮了一口。他今晚真是泡在酒罐子里了，感受着酒的作用使他镇静。他用夏日的黑莓和梨子酿成了这次的酒，效果很好，酒劲也很强。即便图林的身形放松了下来，并伸出杯子示意再要一杯，他的神情也依旧没有改变，就好像他已迷失在了思绪当中。这不罕见，图林很少会笑，但贝烈格也不愿看见他受困扰。

“我不觉得我会回来了。”图林最终说道，抬起深色的眼睛，和贝烈格的目光交汇。他的心为此一绊，他早已猜到了图林这样的命运。

“但是，我不想离开我在这里的家。”这一次，他舒畅地说出了家这个词。贝烈格的心中有一丝骄傲油然而生。图林指的不是宫殿，而是贝烈格的森林，而那也是图林的森林。贝烈格努力让图林在此处能拥有归属感。他使图林知晓，即使在他无处可去时，森林也总会在此处给予他拥抱。

森林已是他们的家。

“但你肯定想回去，也必须回去。”贝烈格说道，放下他由白橡木制的杯子。在他居住的森林小圈中，这杯子和其它物什一样，都由他精心制成。“你所寻求的东西并不在我处。”他希望图林能明白他话语中潜藏的含义。他注意到那孩子的目光总是盯着他，也察觉到了那股凝视中热烈，而他选择将它熄灭。说出这番话语让他的灵魂感到痛苦。爱已经将他和这位凡人紧系，但一个人无法使两个毫不相关的世界汇聚为一，尤其是在这样的现实中。

“去睡觉吧，”贝烈格最终说道，从图林已经暖和的手中拿走了见底的酒杯。“之后几天你都要长途跋涉，而且我希望你在暴风雪来临前启程。”

“你可真是一个好朋友，”图林嘀咕道，“在严冬时把我扔到外边去。”但他脸上挂着柔和的微笑。贝烈格将这幕烙在心里，珍藏在记忆中，好应对往后几个月的寒冬。

=====================================================

当壁炉中的火熄灭后，房间里几乎没有暖意，即便贝烈格在图林的床上堆放了麋鹿的毛皮。他依旧辗转难眠，伤口的回响刺痛着他。忍受寒冷对他来说再也不会是件易事，尤其是带着骨骼上的伤痕。

他瞥向在一边睡下的贝烈格，他背对着图林，只有一条薄毯盖在腰间，图林还记得他刚刚说过的话，他痛苦地明白了其间深藏的寓意。贝烈格知道，但他如图林预想般地回绝了他。

也许是酒让他鼓足了勇气，毕竟就连触碰贝烈格的手臂也是他怯于去做的事。又或许是因为他知道这很有可能是他在这座木屋中，与贝烈格一起度过的最后一个夜晚了。这样的知识是危险的。

他站了起来，拢起皮草，走近了贝烈格的床铺。那里几乎容不下两具身躯，但它必须容下。他伸出手碰了碰贝烈格的肩膀。贝烈格翻过身，面容在月光下明亮清晰，他依旧醒着，就好像他在等待着图林一样。

“今晚太冷了，我一个人睡不着。”

片刻间，沉默积郁在空气中，图林的心跳得如受惊的鹿，等待着命运的降临。如果他在此时被回绝，他们还能在明天的清晨佯装无知。那时，图林也许会把手臂搭在他的肩上，答应在明年的夏天再次来访。但谎言会从他的眼神中显露，而他们的友谊也会和其他大多数历时已久的情谊一样，出现微小到几乎难以察觉的裂痕。

因为未尽的欲望，因为无形的渴求。图林无法把它们从胸中撇去。

“你可真是个麻烦，图伦拔。”贝烈格只是这么说道，然后他把毯子拉向一边，为图林腾出了空间。图林的心脏依旧在狂跳，当他躺在床上并把毛皮盖在两人的身上时，他的手在发抖。贝烈格接纳了他。他留意过宫殿中的情侣，关于他们如何表达热烈的爱意，他比他应该知道的还要多。他们的欲望是无声的，是在小心翼翼中处理的。别在耳后的花，在喷泉边的秘密的微笑，严冬中盖在身上的毯子。

他翻过身平躺开来，迫使贝烈格靠到墙边。他的手掠过贝烈格裸露的肌肤，但他并没有把手移开。他们身躯间的炽烈如同火炉，足以使图林整夜温暖。在他们间狭小的空间中，他能感到贝烈格轻柔的呼吸声，温热的吐息近靠着他的脖颈。他能闻到香薰，冰封的河流以及他发间正在枯萎的松枝的味道。

他无法再打破两人间的距离，但贝烈格这么做了。他为此感谢神明，因为他的心依旧在畏缩。他感到了一只手指抚上了他的颈边，轻轻滑过他跳动的脉搏。他闭上了眼睛，感到自己的身躯在毛皮下灼烧。在此处，冬日的严寒触不到他。那手指带着好奇与嬉闹，轻轻擦过他的下颚，而后抚过他的浑圆的耳廓。回忆起童年时因为身躯的不同遭到的奚落，他几乎要向后缩。但他感到贝烈格的唇微笑着亲上了他的耳侧。

“你紧张得就像一只野兔。”

“我不知道要做什么。”他低声承认道，手指攥住了身下的床单。他难以伸出手去。

“听从你自己的身体，就像你在森林中所做的那样。”贝烈格轻声呢喃道，亲吻着他的下颚，勾起一阵欲火。“那是一体的，那样的低语。”贝烈格把他的手从床单拨开并拉向自己。

“你一直想要伸出手。而我的灵魂也已回应。” 他侧过身，贝烈格任由他靠近，他的手抚上了贝烈格的颈脖，试探般地滑向银色发丝之下的后颈。贝烈格的肌肤和他自己的一样温热，就像发烧了一般。当他睁开眼睛时，他看到贝烈格的脸颊和颈脖都泛着潮红。他意识到，欲望在任何语言，任何身躯中总是一样的。

他的身躯渴望再次感受到贝烈格柔和的嘴唇，所以他照做了。他向前倾去，亲吻了他。那是一下轻柔的触碰，带着好奇与不确定。是贝烈格加深了这个吻，当他发出惊讶的叹气声时，贝烈格微笑了起来。当贝烈格轻捧起他的脸，舌头伸进他的嘴中掠过他的时，炽热在他的腹腔积聚。贝烈格的嘴尝起来就像肉桂，丁香以及树莓，图林不自觉地向前压去。他体内男性的冲动像饥饿的猎手的冲锋一样冲击着他。

当他们的胯部因图林强劲的动作而相碰时，贝烈格发出一小声呻吟。图林在那一刻意识到，埃尔达与人类的确相似。他感到贝烈格抵着他的大腿的肿胀，以及拍打在他嘴边的急促呼吸。他任由自己的手触摸着那散开的银丝，惊奇于它在指尖如丝般的顺滑。他的手缓缓抚上了贝烈格的胸膛，那里如他所想般坚韧，在他的手的映衬下格外白皙。贝烈格的眼睛有如深色的青苔。图林的手顺着他平坦光滑的腹部滑下，指尖拉扯着他的睡裤。情欲已经取代了思考，于是他将手伸进了其中。

“图林。”贝烈格低声呢喃道，他的名字在贝烈格的唇间听起来就像歌谣。

他触碰了他，感到他已经硬起的形状。从抚上他嘴角的每一次轻抚与吻中获得着快感。这就像他曾在美丽安曾指导下做的乐器的调音，找到正确的和弦。但这更加容易，也更出于本能。贝烈格说得没错，他的身躯知道要做什么。

当他们都赤身裸体时，他们不再那么不同。图林也有着紧致的肌肉，但没有贝烈格的那么光滑。他的嘴唇顺着贝烈格修长的颈脖悄声滑下，惊叹于他肌肤的触感。他想要更多，但他不太确定如何去得到它。他抬起眼睛看向贝烈格，贝烈格喘息着笑了。

“急躁在你的血液中奔涌，图伦拔。”贝烈格向他笑着，伸手去拿床头的一小瓶精油。图林曾看到他将那抹在自己的肌肤与头发上。他着迷地看着贝烈格将精油滴在手指上。他触碰了图林，他的手掌因为精油而润滑，发着丁香的清香。图林感到一阵战栗，向后微微屈身。贝烈格紧贴着他的身躯，缓缓地抚弄着他。不自觉的喘息声在他的胸膛中起伏。

“埃尔达不会轻易这么做。”贝烈格在他的耳畔轻声说道。随着身躯的一阵震颤，图林感到一股遍及全身的暖流从贝烈格手中传来。他明白贝烈格给予他的礼物是多么的珍贵。这其中偷食禁果的感觉，令他感到更加沉醉。他往贝烈格的手中抽送，那只手因拉弓与在林间的劳作而稍有粗糙。图林伸出手，顺着他的后颈滑下，将他拉近。他在贝烈格张开的唇边发出一串呻吟，他的快感翻腾着达到顶峰。

他感觉自己快要到了，贝烈格的手只要再轻抚一下，他就会跌到炽热情欲的洞窟中。他的手在贝烈格的颈背处紧绷，随着一阵坠落感，他闭上了眼睛。而后，贝烈格退开了。他从喉咙深处发出一阵低嚎，惹得贝烈格再次发笑。他绷紧了的身躯在颤抖，就像站在悬崖的边缘。贝烈格亲吻了他颈侧，随后向后躺去，让图林压到自己的身上。

“我们之间还可以有更多令人愉快的事。”贝烈格说道。图林压在贝烈格上方的身躯为之一颤。

一瞬的犹豫与不定在他的心中产生，他俯视着贝烈格，他的银发流散在床上，眼睛在半暗的光中几近黑色。如果他继续挺进这份欲望，那么他们的命运将紧紧联结，牢不可破，直到死亡降临在他们之一的身上。即便对人类来说不是如此，但在埃尔达眼中这样的联结是切实而严肃的，他为这个想法感到胆寒。贝烈格一定看穿了他眼中的忧惧，他支起手肘，眉头微皱。

“如果这不是你想要的，你可以离开。”贝烈格柔声说道。“我们之后再也不会提起此事。我们对这份欲望就此别过。”话语中带着灼烧般的痛苦。

你一直想要伸出手。而我的灵魂也已回应。

话语中的言外之意就这样清晰地摆在他面前，让图林去审视。他们崇拜不同的神灵，用不同的语言建立着联系。之于凡人的一枚戒指和一场婚礼和之于埃尔达的两具躯体的融合是截然不同的。他们的快乐无法避开必须付出的惨痛代价。

对于贝烈格来说，这就像在吞咽死亡。

贝烈格的嘴角依旧挂着轻柔的微笑，那是图林想要吻走的。于是他俯下身来，这么做了。因为他是自私的坠入爱河之人。无论他去往何处都必会带来纷乱。当图林进入他的身躯时，贝烈格把手深深埋进图林凌乱的发间。图林咽下他柔和的声音，森林般的低语，河流般的音调，环住他的周身。

这是他从未曾设想过的快感。贝烈格在他的身下和周身是如此温暖，他粗暴地亲吻着他，他的情欲已经压倒了任何理智的想法。他感到自己就像在追赶某种无法得到的事物，快感几近深入切骨。贝烈格稍稍推开了他的头，修长的喉颈裸露着，图林感到自己再一次临近悬崖的边缘。

被汗水浸湿的银发在贝烈格的鬓角打着卷，他的皮肤不再如玻璃般透明，而是红得如同在河畔边生长的焦红的翠菊。他俯下身，亲吻了贝烈格潮红的脖颈，在舌尖尝到了他汗水的味道，感到他的腿把他拉得更近，更深。以这种方式来认识贝烈格近乎亵渎，亲吻着他的肌肤，侵入着他的身躯，有如这样已令他踏上维拉的圣地。

而现在，他已经侵染了最神圣的地方，带着如此的粗鲁而混沌。他的动作绝不轻柔或优雅，即便贝烈格在他的身下如同流水般潮起潮落。他感到一阵战栗，手指拧进贝烈格身下的床单，他从岩崖边坠下，如同他摔断了自己骨头，肋骨中残留着金属的碎片，尖锐而苦痛的那一天。

他喘息着，在贝烈格的身躯中释放，一阵颤栗传遍全身。他把头埋进贝烈格的肩膀，呼吸急促，嘴中尝到了盐与丁香的味道。他感到贝烈格的手顺着他的脊柱抚下，轻柔地拨过每一节隆起的脊骨。

“我之前弄错了。”贝烈格柔声说道，图林抬起头来，呼吸依旧急促，头发凌乱地散在脸边。“你比起鹿，更像是狮子或是野猪。”贝烈格脸上带着笑容，图林知道那是一种逗弄。他从贝烈格的身躯上翻下身，分开了那交融的温热。他用手捂住脸，一阵愧疚涌上心头。当贝烈格拨开他的手时，他看到了自己的腹部上留存且正在冷去着的贝烈格自身激情的证据，以及他留在贝烈格脖颈上的吻痕。他已经在贝烈格的腿间播下了自己的种子，那是无可变更与挽回的。那是永劫般的诅咒。

"除此之外，我不会再有其他。"

图林默默地在脑海中将这番话语重组，他知道这意味着什么，他早就知道。

我只会有你。

他已经踏着重步，闯入了贝烈格的心间，因为他太年轻，因为他是终有一死的凡人，因为他无力拒斥自己的欲望，他一直如此。

===========================================================

那是一个宁静的早晨，即便是雪落满了枝杈的树木也不曾发出声响。图林从床上贝烈格温暖的怀抱中起身，去为从此处离开的旅程做准备。贝烈格凝视着他，将他的一举一动如作画般印在脑海中。在要梳理头发时，他瞄向贝烈格。于是，贝烈格在床角坐起身，为他扎起适宜于宫廷礼节的发辫。他轻柔地，缓缓梳过图林的发间，体味着每一次触碰，每一次指节在肌肤上的轻抚，每一个偷偷抚上后颈的吻。

图林其实更希望以不修边幅的姿态在他养父的面前现身，但这不是王宫所允许的，而这样的要求对辛葛来说也会是沉重的负担。他将图林从宫殿带到此处的一点金丝结成扣环，编入了图林的发间，它们在他的黑发间熠熠生辉。

但他们谁也没有说话，即便在贝烈格起身洗漱完毕，并为图林收拾了一小包旅途中携带的食物时也是如此。抵达辛葛的宫殿需要好几天的时间。他已经能看到一排骑在马背上的人影在营地的边缘等待。辛葛派遣了一支随行小队，来召回他珍视的养子。他知道王想要让图林避开那条他必然会踏上的路。而他知道图林会违逆他，走上自己的路。也许这会让他们的关系产生嫌隙，但图林必须回应命运置于他前路的呼唤。

“我此行是为了取回我的传家之物。”图林最终说道，他的声音不如贝烈格所希望的那般笃定。贝烈格不禁走上前去，抚上图林的发间与颈侧，回忆着昨晚他的肌肤是多么温热，脖颈因沉醉于激情而多么潮红，他在紧压在他胸膛的感觉是多么有力。回忆起这些，他的心怦然跳动，这些事仅隔了一夜。

他好奇龙盔在图林的手中会是什么样子，当它实至名归的主人戴上它时，它会生出怎样的光辉。它会让这张看似尚且稚嫩的脸显得残酷么？他的拇指滑上图林的脸颊，向前倾身，亲吻了他。图林有力地回吻了他，但他黑色的眉毛紧皱着。

“你在试图让我留下。”图林在他们分开时轻笑道，声音轻松而清晰，这有一瞬间使贝烈格感到吃惊。图林很少会微笑，而出声的发笑更是从未有过。

“我永远不会试图让你背离自己的道路。”贝烈格真诚地回答道。“即便你的离去让我心痛。”他将手掌在他们之间摊开，在他掌间的一小块皮革上躺着一个小巧的、刻成麋鹿样式的饰品。那是他用悬挂在他床边的麋鹿的骨角所刻成的。图林在那次从悬崖的坠落中丢失了他为他雕刻的第一件礼物。在图林卧病养伤的日子中，贝烈格一直坐在其边雕刻，将每一点低语的爱与祝福刻入角骨的孔隙中。那是关于治愈的古老魔力，他希望这能抵御图林的厄运。他向前倚去，将这串挂坠系在图林的颈脖，而后将它掩在他外衣的衣领之下。

“谨记森林与她的教诲。她永远如家般欢迎你。”

“我会牢记你。”图林仅是这么说道，转身离开了贝烈格的木屋，在刺目的雪光中他的身影显得分外漆黑。

=======================================================

四季的来去间，自黑发黑眼的孩子来到此处，已有将近十年。贝烈格照常狩猎与巡逻，看着树叶的颜色渐渐变化，但他的胸中滋生了一种新的感觉，那是他从未有过的空虚感，他体味到了分离的寂寞。

有时，这股感情强烈得几近化为喉中的哀鸣，空虚为痛苦所充溢。河流现在让他回想起图林，青苔，树木也是同样。森林的低语在他的耳畔如同图林的声音。他雕刻岩石，将痛苦刻入其间，直到图林的面容显露在每一件雕刻之中。这就好像他的灵魂在搜寻着结为一体的另一半，即便这令人不适而支离。

就好像他近乎疯狂。直到妮儿拉丝，图林的女仆兼朋友，踏入这片森林。她身穿白色的长裙，披散的头发如树皮般乌黑。他一直将她视作森林的守护者，古老的林中女仙。她穿行于林中，但很少会为人察觉，她在暗中照顾着图林。她对他们共同的挚友的爱，几乎与贝烈格一样深刻。她很少会踏足宫殿，她的到来让他心中涌起担忧。她拉过他的手，她美丽的金色肌肤如同秋天的树叶，而这颜色又让他想起图林。

“图林被驱逐了。”她说道，“因为他让我们的族人溅血——”

他感到一阵眩晕，但她紧紧握住了他的手，她的眼睛有如平静的湖泊。她似乎并没有那么忧虑，这让他感到一丝宽慰。“但这不是他的错。你了解他的本性，强弓。我在林中看见了那一切，我恳求你和我一起去王宫作证。”贝烈格顿首答应，他散开的发丝洒落在脸边。他现在不再将发丝编起。这片森林中只有他与妮尔拉丝，他感觉自己就好像已经扎入泥土之中，有朝一日会抽芽生长。孤独已经渗入他的血脉，延缓了他的血液。也许这就是埃尔达的死亡，随着四季的流逝逐渐枯萎，直到躯体再度化为阿尔达的一部分。

但他现在感到一阵复苏，他将双手从妮尔拉丝的紧握中抽出，好将长弓系在背上。有那么一会，他让自己的发丝随意地披散在风中，听着吹拂的风声与其间的低语，任由它拂过自己的发间，以最温柔的触摸轻抚着他的颈脖。它所言皆为图林。他知道自己骨制的护身符并没有让图林免于厄运，甚至可能推动了新生的黑暗的命运之轮转动。

无论图林做了什么，无论妮尔拉丝要在辛葛面前说出怎样的真相，无论其后会有怎样的裁决下达，贝烈格都会去找到图林，带他回家。如若不然，他会追随他，直到阿尔达的尽头。他将手紧按在胸前，疼痛依旧在那里翻涌，沉郁地侵蚀着他。

爱比任何切骨之伤都要深切；它不会随伤口愈合，它的刺痛永存心间。又是一年冬天，虽然图林留下的足迹已被新雪所掩盖，贝烈格依旧感觉到了他们的行进，追踪着他们，进入荒野之中。


End file.
